landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Replicator
The is the only crafting station in Landmark. It is used to refine raw Resources, make crafted materials such as Lumicite, make consumables such as potions, and craft all gear and equipment. A that looks like a rustic table with a single robot arm can be found for use at spires or you can place one of two styles without using any materials on build sites. Basic Info This is the only true crafting station in that it is used to process components and make items for use. The look of these is inspired by factories and tinkering, so they have the look of semi-futuristic machines. *You can place these on your build site at any time; it does not use any materials. *There are two style of the replicator one might chose to place on their build sites. :*One is a table with an animated claw-arm. This is the style seen at spires. :*The other is a futuristic smelter with two robotic arms. Collecting Recipes All Replicators have very basic recipes when you start playing Landmark. Some Recipes that are crafted at a must be unlocked. For example, if you create a new character and go to a replicator, you will not see a recipe for any of Extractors until you discover or unlock them using Lumens. To add more recipes for the Replicator. #Players can unlock recipes randomly via drops obtained from combat or harvesting, or from Lost Crystals in Chaos Caverns. #Players can also choose to unlock specific recipes by purchasing them with Lumens at a Lumen Station. How to Make To make a replicator #Go to any build site you own or have been granted access to. #Press Tab on your keyboard or click the Tools icon in the upper right corner of your screen to enter Build Mode. #Click on the Prop Palette section of the mega-palette #Use the Search field (right hand side of the palette) and type the name of the prop (in this case, replicator) #L click the style you prefer #Position it within the site boundaries and L click again to place it. Like all other props, its location, size, angle and more can be adjusted. Consult the far left side of the prop palette to see the keyboard shortcuts. How to Use The can be clicked on to make items from the recipes you have or those recipes can be added to the goal list until you have all of the material you need. :See the Crafting page for full details. Items Created at a Functional Items As this is the only true crafting station, all useful items you might need can be made using it. :Examples include: *Delver's Grappling Hook *All Artisan's Outfits *All Armor and weapons *Bottled Moonlight *Lightstones Examples of Refined Materials *Lumicite *Cut Skystone *Cut Plain Wood *Smelted Indicite *White Plastic Other Information *When placed on a build site, this can also be recycled by R clicking on it and selecting that option from the list. :*When any prop is recycled, the materials are retuned to your inventory. *During alpha and most of closed beta, an entire series of stations was tested, but all were eventually retired in favor streamlining the system to allow players to focus on exploration, building, and socializing. Category:Crafting stations